Señor Edward Wonka
by Night Everglot
Summary: Había tantos bombones que no sabia cual elegir-no prefieres el bombón que esta allí- me dijo Alice-cuál? El de chocolate?-pregunte- No, el de ojos verdes... One-Shot


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**.

-Alice, ¿de verdad tenemos que ir?- le pregunte con cansancio a mi hermana.

-claro que si, sabes que tienes que cumplir todos los antojos de una embarazada- respondió con una sonrisa ganadora.

Rodee los ojos mientras estacionaba frente a la tienda de golosinas más grande de Port Angeles. Allí podías encontrar todo tipo de dulces y también podías complacer los antojos de una mujer de siete meses que además era fanática del chocolate.

Alice había casi llorado en mi cara para que la trajera a comprar caramelos e incluso me había amenazado con que "Jaspecito", ya que ese era el estúpido nombre que le iba poner a su hijo, se iba a ofender conmigo, y yo no me pude negar.

-vamos Bella camina mas rápido, yo soy la embarazada no tu!- me grito desde la puerta de la tienda y camine hasta ella.

-Alice, te aviso que no puedes comer mucho porque te puede hacer mal- le dije mientras entrábamos al negocio.

-es un antojo y los antojos no hacen mal- replico observándome con los ojos llorosos. Jasper me iba a matar por esto.

-está bien, pero no quiero a tu esposo fuera de mi casa cuando estés vomitando caramelos- ella sonrío y casi se colgó de mi cuello si no fuera por su enorme panza.

-Jaspecito y yo te vamos te amamos, ¡no lo olvides!- yo solo me reí.

El lugar era gigante y quizás más grande que mi propia casa. Había dulces, miles de dulces por todos lados y con solo verlos ya te empalagabas. Alice me tomo de la mano y me arrastró hacia una estantería completamente llena de chupetines.

-mira Bella, tienen los que siempre le pedí a Jazz y nunca me los compro!- exclamó en un gritito y sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-pareces una niña, y si sigues así van a pensar que estamos robando- dije negando con la cabeza mientras le quitaba de la mano una canastita de la tienda que Alice estaba llenando con chupetines.

-hey, por haces eso?- se quejó frunciendo el seño cuando comencé a sacarle, por lo menos, la mitad de los dulces que había puesto en la canasta.

-te dije que podías comer lo que quisieras pero yo voy a decirte que, es eso o nada- hizo un puchero pero con eso no iba a comprarme.

- está bien- respondió como una nena chiquita y corrió, tan rápido como sus piernas la dejaban, hacia otra estantería.

-Alice ten cuidado, por Dios!- chillé mientras iba tras ella. Parecía que a veces se olvidaba que estaba embarazada.

-Bella, te estas contagiando de Jazz, es que no ves que habría que prender velas en este lugar sagrado- me replicó y continuo metiendo dulces en el cesto.

-Alice, son solo dulces- dije mientras tomaba entre mis manos un paquetito de gomitas.

-¡claro que no, Isabella!- la mire mal, ella sabia que odiaba ese nombre- éste azúcar es mas placentera que cualquier cosa!- dijo y me quito las gomitas que tenia en las manos y las puso en la canasta- además es como estar en la película de Charlie y la Fabrica de Chocolate, no crees?-estaba por contestarle cuando un gritito que salio de su boca me hizo callar.

-Ay! Bella mira!- y sentí que mi brazo se salía de lugar mientras que era arrastrada hacia un montículo de barritas de chocolate.

Media hora después, ya no sentía mis piernas y no me sorprendería tener en los brazos las marcas de las manos de Alice pero lo peor era que escuchaba en mi cabeza su vocecita cantando _Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, el chocolatero ideal, Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_… y la canción seguía y seguía repitiéndose sin cesar. Ya sentía lastima por el pobre de mi sobrino.

-Bells, mira este, tiene forma de oso!- por qué tenía que gritar cada vez que veía una golosina.

-Alice, cariño, por favor deja de gritar, la gente ya nos mira como si estuviéramos locas- murmure al ver como las pocas personas que estaban en el local nos miraban mal, especialmente a Alice.

-que se la aguanten, además estoy embarazada- dijo sonriéndome.

-embarazada o no tú siempre gritas, así que no veo la diferencia- susurre pero al parecer ella si me había escuchado ya que sus ojos estaban a punto de largar lagrimas.

-Alice, mira, bombones!- señale detrás suyo para hacerla olvidar mi comentario. Ella se giró rápidamente y se tapo la boca con las manos. Si no fuera porque la sujete del brazo hubiera corrido hacia los chocolates.

-¡Bella!- se quejó mientras golpeaba el suelo con su zapato de forma nerviosa y yo solo la observe reprobatoriamente.

-Alice, trata de caminar, por favor- la mire con suplica, ella asintió velozmente y luego la solté y suspiré, ella no cambiaria nunca.

Fui hacia donde Alice se encontraba metiendo con felicidad miles de bombones en el cesto.

-Bells quieres de algún gusto?- me preguntó

-Alice, sabes que no me gustan los bombones- dije suspirando.

-no me importa!- exclamó enojada- elige uno ya!- sino la mato es porque la quiero, no? Observe todos los que había, de todos los gustos y colores se puedan imaginar.

-hay tantos…- mascullé

-No prefieres el bombón que esta allí- la escuche decir a mi lado e incline mi cabeza sin mirarla.

-¿el de chocolate?- pregunté tomando el de ese relleno.

-No, el de ojos verdes- dijo

-no hay de es... ¿qué?- cuando me llegó lo que dijo, alce la cabeza y la observe, ella estaba mirando detrás mío con una sonrisa, así que me moví para ver lo que la tenia tan tonta.

Y lo vi, allí parado con una estúpida galera y vestido como Willy Wonka estaba el hombre más hermoso que en mis veinticinco años había visto. Dios, era espectacular!

Era alto y musculoso pero no exageradamente, su rostro era…era perfecto!, si esa era la palabra. Sus ojos eran hermosos, de un color verde mezclado con caramelo, y ni hablar de su cabello, por dios, su cabello era genial, o por lo menos así se veía lo poco que salía por debajo del sombrero, parecía ser de color cobrizo aunque no estaba muy segura, pero no me molestaría enterrar mis manos allí para averiguarlo.

-ves lo mismo que yo?- pregunte a Alice pero sin despegar mis ojos de aquel dios que en ese momento estaba atendiendo a unas personas.

-Dios, si!- chilló mi hermana igual de hipnotizada que yo por aquel hombre.

-Bella! Vayamos si, por favor hermanita!- yo solté una risa

-estas casada y no creo que a Jasper le guste esto- dije con burla y ella solo se mordió el labio.

-pero Bells ese es…ese es Willy Wonka!- yo rodee los ojos, solo a ella se le podía ocurrir eso.

-Alice, ese solo es un pobre pero lindo chico que fue obligado a vestirse así- mencione con los ojos puestos en él. Tantos meses sin un novio me estaban haciendo mal.

-¡pero esta vestido de Willy Wonka!- grito emocionada- quiero una foto con él! Y me puedes prestar atención!- protestó al ver que estaba entretenida observando al espectacular hombre que se encontraba a solo unos pocos metros de nosotras.

-estas loca, y por si no lo notaste ese no es el verdadero Willy Wonka- replique molesta.

-que importa, esta vestido como él y quizás puedas pedirle un pico dulce*- dijo coquetamente mientras sentía como mi rostro se encendía.

-deja de pensar esas cosas pervertidas, no te das cuenta que hay gente con él- indique al ver que estaba cobrándole a unas personas.

-pero algún día tendremos que pagar todo esto, no?- dijo señalando la canasta llena de dulces que tenia en sus manos.

-esta bien pero tú vas a pedir la foto- dije para luego ser nuevamente jalada por mi hermana hasta la pequeña cola de personas que esperaban por pagar.

-Bells no estas emocionada, yo conseguiré cumplir mi sueño y tu conseguirás un novio, no es nuestro día?- comento sonriendo.

-Alice, gracias por buscarme un novio pero estoy perfectamente bien sola- ella colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.

-hermanita, sabemos que "ojitos verdes" te calentó mas que una estufa- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-no te voy a negar que es…lindo- al ver que habría la boca continúe- pero no me llevo bien con el chocolate o con el azúcar en general- le sonreí tratando de convencerla y convencerme a mi misma de que no sentía nada hacia aquel chico.

-no necesitabas recordarme que eras una amargada, pero gracias por la actualización- hablo y levanto sus pulgares.

-y desde cuando tu sueño es sacarte una foto con Willy Wonka made in Port Angeles?- indague con burla mientra veía como ella casi daba pequeños saltitos de emoción al notar que estábamos mas cerca del _chocolatero_.

-desde siempre!- alce una ceja- o bueno, desde que jazz me llevo a ver la película- respondió en un tono tan bajo que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder escucharla.

-Alic…- no pude ni terminar la palabra cuando alguien me interrumpió.

-Señorita -esa voz…- me da la canasta- me gire lentamente para encontrarme cara a cara con el sueño de toda mujer. Por dios, si antes pensé que era lindo ahora no existía palabra alguna para definirlo. Ni siquiera me importaba su vestimenta, a mi solo me interesaba esos preciosos ojos que me observaban de una manera tan extraña que me hacia sentir perdida pero su sonrisa, si su sonrisa era la mas sexy que vi en mi vida.

-Bella- me llamó mi hermana para sacarme de mi ensoñación. Dios, en qué momento se había terminado la cola?

Cuando mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo, puede ver que la preciosura que tenia en frente me miraba divertido y con su mano alzada para que le entregara el cesto que Alice estaba cargando.

-d-disculpa- dije entrecortadamente mientras que mi hermana me entregaba la canasta y yo se la daba al chico.

-no te preocupes, preciosa- mis ojos se abrieron y sentí la increíble necesidad de una ducha bien fría. Sus ojos en ningún momento se apartaron de los míos mientras sacaba los dulces del cesto, parecíamos unos imanes.

-son setenta y ocho dólares- me dijo con una voz y una mirada que me hizo estremecer completamente. Con mucho esfuerzo corte la conexión de nuestras miradas para poder sacar el dinero de mi cartera y entregárselo mientras el me entregaba las bolsas con los dulces.

-señor Wonka?- pregunto de pronto Alice y yo internamente se lo agradecí. El chico largo una carcajada, y juro por dios que podría vivir toda mi vida escuchándola, ¡hasta su risa era sexy!

-me llamo Edward pero esta bien, que necesitas?- por qué este chico tenia que tener todo perfecto, incluso hasta el nombre.

-señor Wonka- siguió mi hermana como si no hubiera escuchado nada- quería preguntarle si podía tomarme una foto con usted- el chocolatero que ahora sabia que se llamaba Edward, miro a Alice con incredulidad sin poder creer que una mujer embarazada le estuviera preguntando algo que haría una niña de cuatro años.

-emm…claro, porque no- respondió con una mueca de confusión y sin poder terminar de creérselo. Alice chillo fuertemente y comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso su celular, cuando lo encontró me lo paso y camino rápidamente hacia Edward para situarse a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza. El pobre chico parecía nervioso ante la cercanía de mi hermana y yo solo sentía un poco de envidia, ella lo estaba abrazando y yo jamás podría hacerlo!

-¡chocolate!- grito Alice para la foto y solté una risita a ver como había salido, mi hermana tenia una enorme sonrisa surcando por su cara mientras que Edward parecía nervioso ante la exagerada efusividad de Alice que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-no puedo esperar para mostrársela a Jazz- murmuró mi hermana a mi lado mientras observaba la foto con felicidad.

-Bella! Aprovecha y sácate una foto con el señor Wonka!- trague en seco, sino fuera por el sobrino que Alice llevaba en el vientre, la mataría. Fruncí mis labios, sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, la conocía bastante bien para notarlo.

-a mi no me molesta para nada, señorita- agrego Edward regalándome una de esas sonrisas tan perfectas que tenia. _Vamos Bella, tu puedes hacerlo sin tirarte encima suyo, _me dije a mi misma tratando de convencerme de que no iba a violar al pobre chocolatero. Camine lentamente hacia él y a solo centímetros su aroma me golpeo de lleno. ¿Por qué maldita sea tenia que tener ese aroma? mierda, tenían que ser alucinaciones mías, no podía tener olor a chocolate!

Cuando llegue a su lado nos perdimos en la mirada del otro, estábamos tan cerca que hasta sentía su respiración chocar en mi rostro, él era alto y por lo menos me sacaba una cabeza.

-chicos, pueden dejar de tener relaciones con la mirada, gracias- sentí la sangre subir a mi cabeza y rápidamente mire a Alice que sonreía inocentemente.

-Bella, necesito que abraces al señor Wonka- sabía que en cualquier momento me iba a dar un ataque pero cuando sentí sus grandes manos en mi cintura volví a la vida.

-sonríe, bonita- mis piernas parecían gelatina y una masa de calor corría por mi cuerpo. Mire hacia el celular de Alice con una sonrisa, si es que se podía llamar de esa manera a la mueca que tenia en mi rostro, intentado disimular las ganas de tirarme a _mi_ chocolatero…esperen! ¿Desde cuando era _mi_ chocolatero? Por Dios, esto me estaba afectando más de lo pensado.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir una mano moverse hasta mi trasero y no supe si dejarlo tocarme o pegarle una bofetada, pero…¡yo quería que me tocara mucho mas!

Mi corazón latía descontroladamente y mis manos…¡mis manos jamás habían sudado tanto! No tenia idea si Alice ya había tomado la foto o no, pero nada me importaba, nada excepto la mano de Edward haciendo un tour por mis nalgas. Dios, quería que metiera su mano por otros lugares pero podíamos ir presos si nos veían.

Abrí mis ojos cuando note que retiraba su mano y casi hago un puchero.

-Creo que deberías ir a buscar a la chica embarazada- me dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Observe hacia el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar Alice y no encontré a nadie.

-dijo que te esperaba en el auto- aclaró Edward sonriéndome, ¿cuanto tiempo habré estado en mi mundo que no note que mi hermana se había ido?

-me tengo que ir- murmure sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de soledad en mi interior, no quería irme pero tenia que hacerlo y mas teniendo una embarazada que cuidar.

-quédate- suplico acercando su rostro al mío.

-no puedo- musite sintiendo su respiración.

-entonces déjame probarte- mi cara seguramente no tenia precio, pero todo se detuvo cuando Edward coloco sus labios sobre los míos. Mi mente estaba en blanco, negro y todos los colores, no podía creer que estuviera siendo besada por…por él!

En solo dos minutos supe que quería violarlo, en cinco, quizás tener sexo con su aprobación, y en diez quería hacer el amor, casarme y tener hijos y perros con el!

Sus labios se movían tan perfectamente sobre los míos, y ni hablar de su lengua, su lengua estaba teniendo sexo con la mía, y me encantaba! Sino fuera porque necesitaba del madito oxigeno para vivir, podrían haber pasado horas y años y yo continuaría besándolo y quizás haciendo otras cositas más.

Con gran esfuerzo despegue mis labios de los suyos y lo observe. Sus ojos brillaban esplendorosamente y sus labios, completamente hinchados, se curvaban en una tierna sonrisa.

Pensé que nunca ibas a aparecer- confeso abrazándome fuertemente contra su pecho. Iba a responder, pero un carraspeo nos bajo de nuestra hermosa nube.

-¡Señor, ¿que cree que es este lugar, un burdel?- exclamo una viejita que estaba con una de esas canastitas para poner los dulces. Y yo solo sonreí divertida

Si, definitivamente, el chocolate no era tan malo después de todo…

Hello!

Chicas no me maten por no actualizar mis fics, muy pronto lo haré! y que tal? Estaría bueno encontrar un Edward en cada lugar al que vayamos, no?

Nos Vemos

AYE


End file.
